Ladies' Man
by greeneyedgirl105
Summary: Soon after Korra starts dating Bolin, she begins to learn about his dating history.
1. Chapter 1

The first time she went out holding Bolin's hand, she could feel their stares and hear their whispers. Naturally, it was all over the papers because the Avatar's relationship was far more important than the Equalist riots occurring all over the city. It wasn't that big of a deal at first—she was in the papers every day anyway, and she was used to people staring at her.

Then everything changed.

It started when she was signing autographs. The first match of the tournament was that night, and there was a customary get together at the park with all the teams, their sponsors, and the fans. The players got to mingle with the crowd, and they were ravenous for the celebrities' attention, so Korra was soon separated from Bolin, despite his arm around her waist.

"Avatar Korra! Can you sign my shirt?" a little girl giggled and held out the fabric. Korra grinned and reached for the shirt when someone else whipped the garment away. "He-ey! Neela! Korra's gonna sign that!"

"She's absolutely not. Why would you want some floozy to sign your good shirt anyway?" Neela, who was obviously the girl's older sister, sniffed haughtily. Neela led the girl away. Korra recoiled, stung. She was shaky with city lingo at best, and was unsure what a 'floozy' was, but the girl's tone made it clear that it was something unsavory.

Korra shook it off, telling herself that Neela was probably an Equalist supporter anyway. She grinned and began signing other articles of merchandise while fans complimented her on her unique style of waterbending, teased her about jumping into the competition so late, and questioned her about what she planned to do about Amon.

People begged her to give a little demonstration of firebending, so she obliged and shot a fireball into the sky, then did a roundhouse kick that sent of ribbon of fire over the spectators' heads. Everyone gasped appropriately and cheered. Korra smiled triumphantly and turned around to go find Bolin. She almost ran into the gaggle of girls behind her.

"Oops, sorry," she apologized, still beaming. "Want stuff signed?" The girls nodded consent, and Korra grabbed the first piece of paper offered to her, signing her name with a new flourish.

"Heard you're with Bolin now," the next girl said as Korra signed her Fire Ferret paper. "I remember when he took me out dancing." She smiled nostalgically.

Korra hesitated. "Oh, really? Well, I'm sure he's a fantastic dancer!"

"Oh, he is," said a third girl. "We went dancing too! And out to dinner a few times. Of course, he never called me after that." She took off her fiery red hat, brushed her dark hair back behind her ears, and put the hat back on. "What about you, Korra? Has he taken you out yet?"

"Bet he took you to that cheap place on Fifth Street," said the first girl, an adorable and petite girl with deep blue eyes.

"That's where he took me!" chimed the other six girls.

Korra flushed with shame because that was, indeed, where Bolin had taken her for lunch the other day. "Ah, I don't remember," she muttered. "I got to go."

"Wait!" said one of the girls, an extremely tall beauty with smoky gray eyes and full lips. "You forgot to sign my paper."

"Sorry," Korra mumbled, trying to sign the paper quickly and leave.

"Tell you what, Avatar Korra, girl to girl," the tall beauty said. "You ought to leave Bolin right now. He's done nothing but break hearts since he got to this city. Mark my words, he'll take you to dinner and dancing, and then he'll never show interest in you again. He doesn't care about us girls, just uses us so he has something to drape across his arm at parties."

"Here's your paper," Korra snapped, shoving the paper back at Tall Beauty. She whirled around and began to push her way through the crowd, ignoring the people who called her name.


	2. Chapter 2

**In response to both reviews: characters lie. So yeah. Read on. The problem will be remedied. Lol**

In the excitement of the Fire Ferrets winning their first match of the tournament, Bolin kissed Korra. It was an innocent peck (and on the cheek, no less) but it sent her heart flying. She seized his hand immediately after and dragged him out to the dance floor, where he proceeded to send her twirling and whirling until she was breathless.

It wasn't until she insisted she sit and rest that she remembered the Bolin's fangirls from earlier. _He'll take you to dinner and dancing… doesn't care… drape across his arm at parties. _She frowned for a moment, gnawing on her lower lip, but then Bolin plopped down next to her and handed her something so wonderful and delicious (so _this_ is alcohol).

It only took one fruity little drink to get Korra more than tipsy, and Mako forbade Bolin, who thought it was hilarious, from buying her anymore. "C'mon, bro! Look at her!" Bolin chuckled, watching as Korra expressed her deep love for everyone in the bar.

"-and-_and_-and we are so grateful for your support! The Fire Ferrets are-hic- going to go-hic- all the way-hic-!" Korra announced. The bar erupted into cheers, and Bolin fell off his stool laughing at the young Avatar.

Korra skipped all the way back to the brothers' apartment (some adoring fans had bought her a few more drinks before Mako had noticed and threatened to burn their noses off), singing and giggling. After the match Tenzin had agreed to let Korra stay the night since they'd would be out late celebrating, so when they reached the apartment Bolin began to fix up their couch for her to sleep on.

"_Bolin_… Bolin!" Korra hissed quietly when Mako stepped out of the room to hunt for an extra pillow. Korra lashed out and grabbed Bolin's collar, dragging him towards her. "I met some people today." Korra had Bolin in a surprisingly tight grip, and his nose brushed lightly against hers. A blush graced his cheeks.

"Ah, yeah, yeah me too. Um, Korra?" Bolin tried to squirm away but Korra threw her arm around the earthbender's neck and dragged him down to the couch. He was bent over at an uncomfortable angle, his face squashed into the cushion, unable to breathe.

"Hush," Korra said brusquely. "These were not very nice people. Not very nice _girls_." At this point, Korra hesitates, and Bolin is able to extract himself from the couch's embrace. He knelt down next to the Avatar. Korra gives him a meaningful look. "_Your_ girls."

"Oh." Bolin has the good grace to look ashamed. "Um, what did these girls say?"

Korra grasped Bolin's face in between her hands, enjoying the scrape of his stubble on her palm. "A load of penguin dung," she whispered, leaning in. Bolin tried to tactfully retreat, but she was holding his face far too tightly now. Suddenly drunk Korra wasn't so funny, she was unpredictable and ruining the plans he had for their first kiss—

"C'mon, lovebirds, it's time for bed," Mako said, grabbing Bolin's hair and yanking his brother away from the drunk girl on their couch. Korra pouted, and gave Bolin the I'm-watching-you-sign with her index finger and pinky. Bolin's face was practically vermillion as he fled to their room. As soon as Mako followed, the younger brother slammed the door, catching one glimpse of Korra already passed out on their couch.

"Did you see that?" Bolin demanded. "She nearly kissed me!"

Mako whirled around, grabbed Bolin by the front of his shirt, and slammed him up against the wall. "We need to talk," he snarled.


End file.
